Otra oportunidad
by An Bouwer
Summary: La vida de Ieharu Fusco da giros incomprensibles. Perder a su madre, descubrir quién es su padre y enterarse que es Candidato a heredero de una de las Mafias más poderosas del mundo es solo el comienzo. Sin olvidar el hecho de que recientemente ha recuperado los recuerdos de su vida anterior. Es sencillamente encantador. (Self-insert!Oc) Slow up


— ¡Ieharu! ¡La comida está lista! –llamó y el sonido de unos pasos le dio entender que Ieharu se acercaba.

— ¡Mamá! –se quejó un niño con una mueca. —Te he dicho que no me llames así.

La mujer rodó los ojos.

—Es tu nombre, hijo.

—No me gusta –dijo Ieharu, tomando asiento sin dejar de sonar molesto. —Es como si yo te llamara _Rosella_ en casa –sabía que era un golpe bajo, pero no iba a desistir de cambiar su nombre.

Ahora fue turno de que la mujer hiciera una mueca. Suspiró y colocó un plato de comida frente al niño.

—Muy bien, ¿Entonces qué nombre quieres? –preguntó ella.

— ¡Haru! –respondió de inmediato. —Llámame Haru.

—Solo quitaste el 'Ie', hijo.

—Sí, pero _Haru_ tiene otro significado.

— ¿A sí? ¿Qué es, entonces?

— _Primavera_ –contestó con una sonrisa.

—Uh… Es lindo –admitió ella. —Es japonés, ¿Verdad?

—Síp. Me gusta, además concuerda con mi estación de nacimiento.

—Es verdad.

Haru comenzó a comer ya con el ánimo más elevado, su madre lo miró por unos momentos y las palabras escaparon de su boca antes de que siquiera las pensara bien.

—Tu padre realmente pensó en un buen nombre.

Haru se detuvo y su ceño se frunció de una manera tan profunda que sus cejas casi se juntaban.

—No hagas eso –empezó, su tono era doloroso —, por favor, mamá.

La mujer pareció darse cuenta de su error y sus manos comenzaron a moverse con pánico.

—Ie—no— _Haru_ , lo siento. N-No era mi intención—

—Pero lo hiciste de todos modos –la cortó. —Sabes que odio que hables de ese hombre.

—Hijo…

—Él nos dejó, nos abandonó.

—Bebé, eso no es—

— ¿No es verdad? ¿Entonces cuál es la verdad? ¡¿Por qué carajos nos abandonó como _basura_?! –gritó mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la silla.

El silencio se hizo pesado y solo fue interrumpido por unos suaves sollozos.

Haru levantó la mirada rápidamente, encontrándose con la vista de su madre con su rostro entre sus manos, ahogando su llanto.

—Mamá… No, no—lo siento mucho. Mamá –Haru se apresuró al lado de su mamá, intentando hacer algo para calmarla.

—Ieharu –susurró, está vez él no dijo nada ante el nombre —, fue mi culpa que tu padre nos abandonara. No lo odies, hazlo por _mí_.

Haru no dijo nada, porque no podía prometerlo, pero tampoco negarle algo a su madre.

* * *

—Hey, Ieharu, mi chico.

—Oh, Señora Silvia –Haru se detuvo frente a una mujer de edad avanzada. —Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes, mi chico –la mujer sonrió suavemente. — ¿Vas al hospital a visitar a Stella?

—Sí. Quiero pasar tiempo con mamá antes de que se acabe la hora de visita.

—Oh, que chico tan responsable, pero, ¿No quieres que te acompañe? Es un poco peligroso que un niño como tú vaya solo.

—No se preocupe. Estoy acostumbrado.

—Muy bien –dijo no muy convencida —, pero ven a cenar con esta anciana esta noche, ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Claro!

—Dale saludos de mi parte.

Haru se despidió de la mujer y comenzó a caminar al hospital. A pesar de la preocupación de la Señora Silva, el hospital estaba a un par de calles, esa había sido la razón exacta por la que se habían mudado allí.

En cuanto estuvo en la entrada del hospital respiró profundamente y exhaló. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, listo para portarse como el niño maduro que todos conocían y del que su madre no tendría que preocuparse.

X

—Haru, eres un buen niño…

—Tú eres una buena madre –dijo mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de su madre.

—Tan bueno, tan bueno…

—Y tú una buena madre –repitió. —Sabes, la Señora Silvia te manda saludos. También me invitó a cenar. Espero que haga lasaña.

Stella soltó una risita.

— ¿Muy cliché?

Stella tarareó y Haru se sintió satisfecho con el cambio de tema.

—Soy italiano, no puedo _evitar_ amar la pasta.

De nuevo un tarareo.

—Aunque también me gustan otras cosas, tu piadina es deliciosa. Tu risotto.

Otro tarareo.

—Tu tiramisú, tu zabglione…

— ¿Haru? –interrumpió ella.

— ¿Sí?

—Quiero comer un sorbete…

— ¿De piña?

Ella hizo un sonido de asentimiento.

—Prefiero el gelato

— ¿De melón?

—Sí… –susurró Haru, con voz ahogada.

— ¿…Haru?

Haru no respondió.

—Lo siento…

—No.

—Lo siento.

—No, no, no. Mamá no lo hagas.

—Haru, mi niño…

—No lo hagas, por favor. No me dejes…

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Los sollozos de Haru comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes, aferrándose a la mano de su madre.

—Se feliz. Sé que lo serás, mi bebé.

Haru no pudo responder ya que un par de enfermeras y un doctor entraron corriendo un carrito rojo, apartándolo de inmediato de su madre.

— ¡No! –gritó, intentando regresar a su lado.

— ¡Ieharu, sal de aquí!

* * *

Stella Fusco era una chica rebelde que se había escapado de casa y se enamoró de un hombre mayor que había conocido en un bar donde trabajaba. Aquel hombre le había prometido las estrellas y ella le creyó.

Stella quedó embarazada y aquel hombre desapareció.

Ella jamás culpó al niño que cargaba en su vientre, tampoco al hombre que la abandono, ella se culpó a sí misma por no ser lo suficiente.

Ella amó a ese niño, sin embargo, pues era producto del amor más grande que tuvo.

Pero la vida no era sencilla, y ella era una madre soltera. Sin dinero para criar correctamente un niño recurrió a lo que jamás creyó que haría.

Recurrió la prostitución.

Era hermosa, de cabello negro y sedoso, ojos soñadores y curvas. Sería sencillo.

Era conocida como _Rosella_ , una 'dama de compañía'. No era del todo malo, con clientes habituales que la trataban bien y sabían que tenía un hijo, así que lo que le pagaban terminaba siendo más de lo acordado.

Y de alguna manera su vida continuó así hasta que enfermo.

Dejó su trabajo y se dedicó a su hijo completamente, con la enfermedad devorándola lentamente.

Ieharu fue la luz de su vida hasta su último momento.

* * *

En cuanto la puerta se cerró sus piernas se rindieron haciendo que cayera de rodillas justo en la entrada de su pequeño departamento.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, desbordándose, rodando por sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo.

Ieharu Fusco se había quedado solo en el mundo.

El funeral había acabado hace unas horas, y la realidad lo golpeaba con fuerza. Su madre ya no lo recibiría después de la escuela, no volvería a probar su comida ni a sentir su calidez. No vería su sonrisa, no escucharía su voz.

Estaba solo.

Como pudo se levantó, arrastrándose hasta la habitación de su madre. Abrió el armario y comenzó a lanzar la ropa a la cama, amontonándola. Cuando terminó fue al tocador y tomó sus joyas, lanzándolas también, abriendo los cajones y tomando pañoletas y cualquier cosa que se preciara.

Y entonces, en el último cajón encontró una caja, una que jamás había visto. Su tarea quedó olvida mientras tomaba la caja y se sentaba en la cama, curioso.

Era una caja de zapatos, común y corriente, y aun así le daba un sentimiento pesado. Estaba demasiado bien cuidada.

Ieharu se mordió el labio. Su madre lo regañaría por ver sus cosas sin permiso.

 _Pero ella ya no está_ , pensó con tristeza.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando el pensamiento y se concentró en la caja de nuevo. Abrió la tapa y lo primero que encontró era un montón de cartas. Demasiadas.

Las primeras se veían recientes así que era probable que su madre las hubiera escrito cuando todavía estaba en casa. Estaban todavía selladas.

¿Debería leerlas…?

Estaba a punto de leer quién era el destinatario pero algo más llamó su atención.

Fotos.

La primera era de su madre, joven, feliz. Sentada en una góndola y sonriendo hacia la cámara, detrás de ella se mostraba el Puente de los Suspiros.

Cuando paso a la siguiente foto su cuerpo se paralizo.

Su madre aprecia de nuevo, pero no sola. Estaba abrazando a un hombre.

Un hombre _demasiado_ familiar.

De cabello rubio y piel bronceada, ojos cálidos pero duros, experimentados. Con una sonrisa tonta y haciendo una señal de paz con los dedos.

Ieharu lo conocía.

Se levantó de un golpe, tirando la caja y su contenido, corriendo hacia el espejo en el tocador.

Y por primera vez se vio _realmente_ en el espejo. Siempre supo que no se parecía mucho a su madre, pero prefería negar cualquier parecido con aquel hombre, sin embargo ahora era imposible no hacerlo.

El mismo cabello rubio, su tono más oscuro tal vez—gracias a su madre, un poco mullido pero nada que productos para el cabello no arreglaran. Ojos del mismo color que los de él, un tono café cálido. Y la sonrisa era idéntica.

Observó la foto de nuevo, girándola entre sus manos hasta darle la vuelta y se encontró con un pequeño mensaje escrito.

"Primer día del resto de nuestras vidas", se leía.

Revisó la foto de nuevo, y notó por primera vez los anillos en sus manos.

—Así que… ¿Se casaron?

No era un bastardo después de todo.

Regresó a la cama, y recogió las cartas, no quería seguir viendo las fotografías, no ahora. Tomó una de las más recientes y como era de esperarse, el remitente era su madre. Y el destinatario era—

Sawada Iemitsu.

 _Oh._

 _Oh._

 _OH._

— ¡Ugh! –su cabeza comenzó a punzar. Miles de imágenes comenzaron a aparecer como flash en su cerebro, personas que no conocía—o no recordaba conocer. Memorias lejanas se inyectaron en su alma, y gritó al sentir su cerebro sobrecargado.

Lo último que vio fue la sonrisa de su madre antes de que su mundo se oscureciera.

X

 _La vida es una mierda_ , fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Ieharu Fusco.

Se había desmayado en el piso, apretando la fotografía de sus padres y las cartas contra su pecho.

—De verdad… ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades? –se preguntó, suspirando profundamente. Se pasó la mano libre por el cabello, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.

Porque realmente cuáles eran las posibilidades de que él, un simple chico con una simple vida hubiera reencarnado como el hijo bastardo de _Sawada Iemitsu_.

Había leído demasiados fanfictions, novelas ligeras y (joder) incluso fantaseo con este tipo de escenario alguna vez, pero jamás— _jamás_ creyó que algo así le pasaría a él de todas las personas.

—Esto es… _bizarro_ –se levantó del suelo, inseguro de qué hacer. Su mundo cambio completamente no solo con la muerte de su _madre_ , sino con el descubrimiento de su linaje y, claro, cómo olvidar el _pequeño_ hecho de su reencarnación. —Muy bien, vamos a… Trabajar con lo que tenemos.

Porque a pesar de que su vida hora mismo era un desastre alguien iba a tenerla mucho peor dentro de poco, y Ieharu no iba a dejar que su familia sufriera si podía evitarlo.

Aunque… ¿Eso quería decir que era un Candidato para el puesto del Decimo Vongola?

Ugh…

* * *

Y bien, esto es… algo que no pude evitar. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

(Nunca puedo evitar esto, haha)

Como sea, espero que les guste esta pequeña idea. ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!

 _ **Dejen un review para saber su opinión, si les ha gustado, si tiene alguna duda o un comentario constructivo y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo.**_


End file.
